


Under the Yavin Moons

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: A follow up to Under the Tatooine Suns.The big day is finally here. The guests have arrived, the music has started, and Rey is about to walk down the aisle and declare to the galaxy that she loves Poe Dameron. But as a burgeoning new secret rears its head, it threatens to ruin the day for all.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976626
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	Under the Yavin Moons

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Yavin 4 is actually a moon, but I wanted to kind of evoke the name of the original fic (Under the Tatooine Suns) so people would know it's connected. So, artistic license?
> 
> Anyway, this little story fought me EVERY STEP OF THE WAY, but I'm fairly pleased with how it came out in the end. Hopefully, you feel the same. This is fluff x10 despite my rather dire sounding summary (listen, I didn't want to spoil the surprise). So without further ado, I present Under the Yavin Moons.

Rey stood at the end of a long aisle, the strange queasy fluttering in her stomach having nothing to do with nerves.

_ Not now, not now, not now, _ she whispered to herself, swallowing carefully as she wrung her hands. This was not the time to lose her lunch, not when people were already arriving, filing into their seats in anticipation of the main event. Just on the other side of the trees, she could hear the gentle murmur of the crowd. She took another deep breath of the fresh, Yavinese air, willing her stomach to settle.

She should have taken Rose’s suggestion of a bouquet. At least her hands would be occupied.

Because sure, she’d spoken in front of more people - Leia’s memorial coming immediately to mind - but that hadn’t been about her, no matter how she’d laid bare her soul that day. No, this day was all about her and Poe, and Rey had never done well under all that scrutiny. 

Okay, maybe she was a little nervous.

But there was no reason to be, not when this wasn’t even the real wedding. They’d done that months ago, made things official with Kes as their witness. Simple. Intimate. Without prying eyes. This was just a renewal of vows. Little more than an excuse for a party. Because there had been far too little to celebrate for far too long.

A party. Now that was something Rey could get behind.

The temptation to peek into the clearing grew stronger with every breath. Rose had been busy for days setting up, Rey’s only request being to “make it green.” Which, shouldn’t have been too hard with all the trees. There was a gasp from inside the clearing, Rey’s curiosity threatening to get the better of her..

Only to be stopped when a familiar voice drew her out of her own head. Busted. Well, almost. 

“There you are!” said Rose, a soft hand settling on Rey’s shoulder. She looked resplendent in a gown of palest green, her hair falling in soft waves down her back. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You better not be peeking. Come on, we’ve got to get you dressed if we want this thing to start on time.”

Rey looked down at the lovely silk robe Rose had given her to wear, almost shocked to remember that she wasn’t dressed. Right. She’d gone in search of a snack, something to settle her stomach, and somehow gotten drawn here by the sounds of the arriving guests.

But Rose was on top of it, leading her away from the crowd and back into the main house where they were getting ready.

She had been a godsend through this all, taking time from her already heinous schedule to plan this entire thing start to finish, from the location (the clearing with the Force tree), to the guest list (everyone. Literally everyone in the galaxy), to the decor (tasteful and elegant and somehow exactly what Rey had never realized she’d been dreaming of). 

And now, she’d make sure Rey made it down the aisle on time. 

“Here, drink this,” she said, putting a flute of fizzy wine into Rey’s hand while she busied herself with a garment bag. The smell alone made Rey’s mouth water. And not in the good way.

She made to set the glass down, citing, “Nervous stomach.”

“It’ll make you feel better, I promise,” insisted Rose, definitely not getting the memo. “It’s the bubbles. They settle your stomach.”

Rey brought the glass to her lips once before setting it down.

Thankfully, Rose had more important things on her mind to notice. Her hand hovered on the zipper. “Ok, ready?”

Rey nodded. 

With a screech of the zipper, the bag parted, revealing the snowy white garment within. Rey’s breath caught in her chest.

Though Rose had offered her the pick of Leia’s dresses, more than one of which had been the traditional white she needed for the Yavinese ceremony, Rey wanted something that spoke to her own sensibilities. Something that screamed  _ Rey _ .

With Rose’s help, she donned the white frock, careful not to upset the hair and makeup Rose had spent literal hours on. They’d settled on a simple style, her hair artfully arranged into a bun on the back of her head, a small Alderaanian mourning braid making its way around the perimeter. And since Poe loved her freckles, even as they’d faded in the weaker Yavin sun, Rose had made sure they were on full display, her makeup noticeable yet natural. Letting Rey shine through.

Rose smoothed out the sheer train one final time before Rey stepped in front of the mirror.

“It’s perfect,” she said, her voice little more than breath. 

It was everything she’d hoped it would be, the long, crisp lines of the pants combining with the high waist to make her legs look far longer than they had a right to, while the short, fitted top displayed the barest sliver of smooth, pale skin. Though her favorite part of the whole ensemble had to be the sheer, snowy white fabric that flowed effortlessly from either shoulder, a sparkling cape that trailed behind her like a train. 

Rose squeezed her arm. “It really is, isn’t it?” She fidgeted one last time with the cape. “You look beautiful, Rey.”

Rey turned to her friend, swallowing down the tears that had sprung to her eyes. “Thank you. For everything.”

Rose being Rose, waved her off. “It’s nothing,” she insisted, though Rey noticed she was sniffing a little. “Now, come on. We’ve got a wedding to get to.”

“Vow renewal,” Rey gently corrected. 

Rose waved her off again. “Same thing.”

And that’s how Rey found herself once again at the end of that aisle, trying desperately to ignore that strange, queasy feeling. She took a deep, if careful, breath.

“You okay over there?” Rose was watching her carefully. 

Rey nodded, not trusting herself to open her mouth.

From the other side of the thin curtain, soft music began to play, a hush coming over the crowd.

“I hope I’m not the one holding things up,” came a familiar and oh-so calming voice.

Rey turned to find Kes walking toward them, looking sharp as ever in a dark, tailored suit. He immediately leaned over to kiss her cheek. “The groom was being a bit of a diva.”

That got Rose’s attention. “Wait a second, he’s up there isn’t he?” She immediately poked her head through the artful drapes.

Rey laughed and shook her head, turning when she felt Kes’s eyes on her.

“You look beautiful, mija,” he said, the sincerity in his words warming Rey through and through. “Positively glowing.”

Rey felt herself stiffen at his choice of words, but there appeared to be no hidden meaning, no trace of a knowing smile on his face when her eyes found his. So she exhaled. Let herself smile. And said, “Thank you.” 

On the other side of the trees, the music changed, and Rose, who had been watching them intently but silently, smiled. “See you on the other side,” she said, squeezing Rey’s hands once before stepping through the curtain of lights and starting the long walk down the aisle.

And then there were two.

It felt like an eternity as the music reached a crescendo before coming to its rousing conclusion. In the void, an anticipation crackled across the crowd. Rey wasn’t all that familiar with the Yavinese traditions, but she had an idea of what came next.

When the music started back up, it was boisterous, triumphant, all pomp and circumstance, a clear pronouncement. Kes held out his arm. “Shall we?”

Rey swallowed, willing her roiling stomach to settle. “We shall.”

They stepped through the lights.

And into a wonderland.

Rose had outdone herself, taking the small clearing that contained the Force tree and turning it into something out of Rey’s dreams. The trees lining either side of the copse glowed with twinkling green lights, the guests - their friends, family, fellow former rebels - were seated in between. Though now, they were all on their feet, turning as one to watch Rey at the far end of the aisle.

Opposite her stood Finn, looking resplendent in his suit as he waited to renew their vows. 

And there, just to the right of Finn, stood Poe, one look at him promptly vanquishing any hint of nerves she may have had.

He looked unbelievably handsome in his dark suit and tie, the curls she now regularly cut perfectly styled atop his head. When he saw her, a small sob escaped his lips, his smile growing wider and wider with each passing second. 

Everything else fell away as she looked into his eyes - the nerves, the queasiness in her stomach, even the knowledge that every eye was on her - their inexorable pull drawing her down the aisle, with only Kes’s steady presence beside her to ground her.

Finally, they made it to the end, Kes placing a soft kiss on her cheek before pulling Poe into a hug and then leaving them to find his seat.

That left her face to face with her husband.

“Hey,” he said, unable to contain the goofy grin on his face.

“Hey,” she responded, her own smile making her cheeks ache.

He took both her hands in his. “You look beautiful, Rey.”

But she couldn’t even say thank you, not when Finn chose that moment to start. 

“Friends, family, dearly beloved, we gather here today to celebrate the love of two people very near and dear to my heart…”

The rest of the ceremony was a blur, lost as she was in Poe’s eyes and the way he was looking at her, like she was the answer to all the galaxy’s questions. Before she quite knew what was happening, Finn was asking them to repeat after him, the vows as ancient and sacred as civilization itself. 

“I, Rey, take you, Poe...”

“I, Poe, take you, Rey…”

_ As long as they both shall live. _

Finn grinned, his teeth bright white in the glow of the trees around them. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. Again. May that which you seal with a kiss never be broken.” 

Those were the magic words, and Poe wasted no time pressing his lips to hers amidst the clapping and cheers of their guests. 

“It is my great pleasure to now present to you, Poe and Rey Dameron.”

Together they turned to face the crowd, Rey finally able to pick out the individual faces among their personal cheering section. Beau, Jannah, Connix, the whole Resistance crew was here, and that wasn’t even counting the old guard, Lando and Wedge and Norra among them. There were people she recognized from Poe’s flight school, and of course her new students were among the well-wishers, not to mention a few of the higher up senators that they all worked with.

They walked back down the aisle to a shower of some kind of grain, yet another tradition Rey was happy to take part in, so long as one man was next to her.

Speaking of that man, he looked absolutely bursting with joy as they ran through the kernels, his smile incandescent as he squeezed her hand. Finally, they reached the edge of the clearing, finding themselves alone for the first time in days. 

“We did it,” he said, placing a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose. “Again.”

Rey couldn’t help but smile in the face of all that joy. It settled over her like a blanket, warm and comforting. “Yes, we did. 

And then Poe kissed her, a less showy version of the one they’d just had in front of their friends and family. This was the way he kissed her in private, the way he’d kissed her that very first time on a balcony in Coruscant. When there were no fathers or droids or best friends to stop them. The way they kissed when they wanted to make it last.

Only, there were fathers and droids and best friends, and they were all currently filing out of the clearing and into the backyard shared by Kes’s house and their new one, toward the giant white tent they’d set up for this very occasion.

A wolf whistle put an end to their little interlude, Poe pressing his forehead against hers. 

“What now?” he asked, his smile so wide it must have been hurting his cheeks. Rey knew that hers certainly was.

“Now, we party.” 

“I like the sound of that,” he replied, sealing it with a quick peck.

Rey’s stomach chose that moment to flip, saliva filling her mouth. Closing her eyes, she took one deep breath and then another, waiting for it to pass. Because it always passed. At least, it had so far. 

When she opened her eyes a second later, she found Poe watching her. Carefully.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern coating his voice and his features. Of course, he had to be one of the most observant people in the galaxy. “You look a little pale.”

She swallowed. Again. Willing the danger to pass. 

“I think I just need to eat something,” she said, which was the truth. Though she wasn’t sure Poe was buying it.

Those dark eyes watched her carefully, though he smiled when he said, “Well, we can definitely arrange that.”

But first, they had to make it through all their guests. 

And there were a lot, Poe and Rey barely able to make it two feet without getting stopped by yet another senator or former rebel or one or more of their students trying to wish them well. Though, some were certainly more welcome than others.

“Lando,” said Rey when they found him standing just a little off the main crowd. “So glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the whole galaxy,” replied the old smuggler, that ever-so-charming smile on his face. “You look radiant, dear.”

“Thank you. Though I have to say, I wasn’t expecting to be the only one here with a cape.”

He chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of trying to overshadow a bride on her wedding day.”

“Wait a second, who said you’d overshadow her?” Poe asked, pulling Rey close. The way he was looking at her… It left her molten.

All it took was a quirk of Lando’s brow and they were all laughing, Poe pressing a soft kiss to her temple when he thought no one was watching. 

Finally, finally, finally, they made it to dinner, though Rey was doomed to carefully pick at her plate in between the near constant clinking of silverware against glass, a tradition that dictated the happy couple kiss with each ring. So there was more kissing than eating, though what little she managed to get down did settle her stomach.

Under the filmy tent, the decorations were even more lavish, Rose somehow managing to outdo even what she did in the clearing. The same green twinkling lights dominated this space, interspersed with some of the most beautiful flowers Rey had ever seen. The whole place was full of green, growing things, like a secret garden that had popped up overnight. Though she knew that the only thing that mattered was Poe’s presence beside her, even she had to admit this was like something out of a dream. 

Then it was time for the speeches, Rose’s skewing dirty, Karé’s tender and a little heartbreaking, and Finn’s somehow managing to strike a balance between the two. 

“What can I say about Poe and Rey? They were my first two friends, the people who rescued me and I rescued in turn too many times to count. Never have I met two people more perfect for each other and less willing to admit that truth.” He paused for the laugh and received it in spades.

“I mean, come on. My fellow Resistance members know what I’m talking about. King and queen of longing looks and loaded glances over here.”

In the corner, an entire table burst out laughing, Rey’s face heating almost to its melting point. But it was in good fun, especially when people started clanging silverware against glasses and Poe and Rey kissed. Again.

But Finn wasn’t done with them quite yet. “Yeah, it took a while, and there was more than one false start, but I knew in that way I just happen to know things, that once these two figured it out and got together, nothing was going to stop them. And I was right.”

He turned to them, his smile growing soft, impossibly fond. “These are two people who choose every day to let themselves be happy, and they choose that happiness with each other. I couldn’t be happier for two of my favorite people. To Rey and Poe,” he said, raising his glass. The rest of the party followed suit. “May you always choose happiness and each other.”

Rey looked over at Poe, his eyes soft and bright in the fairy lights. Even all these years later, he still looked at her the same way he had that first night in the kitchen on Tatooine. A mix of wonder and awe so overwhelmingly fond she could barely look directly at him. There was so much love on that face, she couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest person in the galaxy. 

In the background, the band started up, a merry little tune that encouraged a few folks to get out of their chairs.

Quietly, so just Rey could hear him, he said, “To us,” and raised his glass. 

She clinked her own against his with a merry little ping. “To us,” she repeated, bringing the glass to her lips for a split second.

Before Poe had a chance to comment, she held out her hand. “May I have this dance?”

“Always,” he said, his smile lighting up the night. “Always.”

He led her onto the floor, the band playing a soft tune perfect for the type of slow dancing Rey’s stomach could handle at the moment. This time, Rey let him lead when he took her into his arms, his touch still more than capable of lighting little fires all across her skin. It had always been like that with them - the heat that threatened to consume - and if she could have one wish, it would be to keep it that way forever. 

So they burned and danced, the sweet, slow melody of the song morphing into an upbeat tune. Rey laughed as Poe spun her out and back in, her cape fluttering in the breeze as they bounced and grooved. Gods, she’d forgotten how good he was at this, the way his body moved in perfect time to the music. It made her think of all the other things those talented hips were capable of. What she’d do with him once the guests were all gone. 

It was the perfect distraction. Maybe a little too perfect. In fact, she was too busy enjoying herself to realize what all that hopping around was doing to her before it was too late.

It hit her like a wave in a vast ocean, Rey’s feet immediately clinging to the floor as she went hot and cold in turns, thick, acrid saliva filling her mouth. Her skin itched and the pants were too tight and - air. She needed air away from all the sounds and smells of the dance floor.

“Hey, are you okay?” asked Poe, one hand on her arm as she took deep, slow breaths. 

Opening her mouth would not end well for anyone involved, but she managed to grit out, “Need a minute.”

“Was it the spinning? I can get you something fizzy to drink, settle your stomach. That wine you like?”

Gods, she knew he was just trying to be helpful, but he was really a man who didn’t know when to quit.

She shook her head. “Air. I need air.”

Always happy to have something to do, he quickly led her from the floor. For a split second, Rey thought he was going to take her into the gorgeous, flowering gardens Rose had constructed around the tent, the overpowering scent of which would be the death of her, but he turned at the last moment to lead her into the little clearing where they’d said their vows. Sometimes she forgot how intuitive he was.

So it was in front of the Force tree and the twinkling, glowing lights that she caught her breath, the cold sweat finally drying on her skin.

That was close. As close as she’d gotten… so far. 

When she finally looked up, it was to Poe’s worried expression. 

“Rey, what’s going on?” It wasn’t necessarily accusatory, but he was scared. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“Of course not,” she said, but Poe was barely listening.

“You looked like you were about to pass out after the ceremony, you ate next to nothing…”

“Poe.”

“You’re pretending to drink when they toast us. You think I didn’t notice, but I did.”

“Poe,” she repeated, a little more forceful.

“And then what was that on the dance floor? If something is wrong-”

“Poe!” 

That finally got his attention. Rey took a deep breath, debating how to go on.

For his part, Poe reached up, his hand so gentle on her cheek she wanted to cry. Then again, she always wanted to cry a little these days. 

“You can tell me anything. I promise,” he said, thumb gently trailing over her cheekbone. “What’s wrong?”

She smiled. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just, I had a plan.” Poe’s brow rumpled in confusion. “I had a plan and an impossibly tiny orange flight suit that’s currently sitting in a little box on our bed for when we got back tonight.”

Poe’s eyes had gone wide, a tiny, hopeful little smile playing across his lips. “Are you saying…”

“I’m pregnant,” she finished, putting one hand on either side of his cheeks. “You’re going to be a dad, Poe.”

His answering whoop sent a flock of whisperbirds flying.

Immediately, he took her into his arms, lifting and spinning her as he repeated over and over, “I’m going to be a father!”

“Whoa, whoa, that’s enough,” she said, her stomach revolting almost instantly. “I haven’t thrown up yet, and I’m not about to start today.”

“Of course, of course.” He didn’t hesitate to set her down, that shit eating grin never leaving his face. “How are you feeling? How far along? When did you find out?” The questions came rapid fire.

“Tired and nauseous all the time. Morning sickness my ass. Try all day sickness.” She gave him a look that had him burst out laughing. “Um, about 8 weeks. And three days ago, but I wanted to wait to tell you until after the wedding. Hence the plan.”

“I didn’t ruin it for you, did I?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

Rey just smiled, running a hand over his freshly-shaved cheek. “Of course not. I’ve been bursting at the seams for days. I almost spilled it over breakfast yesterday.”

“We’re going to be parents,” he said, like he could only half believe it. 

“We’re going to be parents,” she repeated.

Without warning, Poe surged forward, capturing her lips in his. She could feel his joy as if it were her own, bright and pure in the living Force around them. And there, just barely perceptible among the bright intensity of Poe, was the tiny flicker that she’d just started to recognize. A little bit her, a little bit Poe. The person they’d made together.

It seemed she wasn’t the only one.

Poe pulled back, awe and wonder lining his handsome features. “Was that?”

Rey nodded, the tears flowing freely now. 

She let out a little yelp when he scooped her up in the next second, arms under her shoulders and knees, and started walking them back to the house. Their house. 

“Poe, what are you doing?” she asked, half laughing.

He pressed a kiss to her jaw, not breaking stride for a second. “Taking you home to celebrate.”

“We have over 200 guests here to help us celebrate." 

“Not like this,” he said, his meaning quite clear.

Rey laughed all the way to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
